Handle With Care
by DarthSukiMomo
Summary: Takes place in the episode Crossfire, with an alternate ending to the scene we all know and hate. Breakdown/Airachnid
1. Chapter 1

"_I know we've never seen eyes to eye... but that doesn't mean we can't... patch things up..."_

Breakdown's energon boiled in rage as he chased the vile spider through the fragging forest. He just couldn't seem to catch her; she was too agile and fast, but injured he realized as he saw a pool of energon. His optics swiftly followed a trail, and he was just as quickly following the trail.

There she was, injured. Cornered. Trapped. A smirk spread across his faceplate as he closed in on the spider. The hunter became the hunted, and before long, the slain. "Easy prey," He chuckled, prepping his hammer for smashing in her helm. It was a shame such beauty had to be tarnished, but his mission was priority over feelings, especially unrequited feelings.

Swinging down and finding his hammer stopped by near invisible force, Breakdown grunted in surprise and his confidence shuddered. No, this wasn't good, this wasn't good! He'd fell for her trap. Trying frantically to break through the strands of webbing, he couldn't even spare a glance her way to see a sly smirk.

"My words of choice," She said, echoing," Easy prey."

His helm spun as he glared at her, bracing himself when she lunged at him.

The expected stabs of her sharp legs never came, but they lit upon his body as her body pressed against his and her faceplate neared his. The femme brought both of her dexterous servos to the silver edges of his faceplate, pulling him into a slow kiss.

As she pulled away, she let her sharp dental plates gently scrape across his lower lip and her smirk grew.

What was even happening? Breakdown couldn't process if fast enough. He'd been sure that she had gotten ready to impale him, but now she was wrapped around him intimately and pulling away from a prolonged kiss. He just couldn't wrap his processors around it- two of her talons dragged teasingly up his legs- but maybe he could think about things later.

Still, he couldn't completely drop his inquiry. Gazing into her optics, he tried to figure out what her game was. A dark chuckle greeted his curiosity, and she whispered," Before I sever my ties with Megatron again, I just wanted to try a little something first... I'm glad i did."

Was the spider saying that she liked him, Breakdown wondered while his faceplate warmed up a little, earnestly hoping that was the case. "Well, I can't say that I minded all that much either," He purred with a confident grin. Bringing his free servo up to grip her slender frame, he gasped as it was suddenly yanked by a web to the same level above his helm as his other servo. The web they were tied to was tightened so there was no slack and his feet lifted slightly off the ground. His golden optic narrowed as she laughed.

Her spindly legs clattered as she spun herself so their faceplates were still close, but hers vertically inverted. "Aw, how cute," She mockingly cooed," He thinks he stands a chance with me..." Her smug grin never leaving her faceplate, she said," I should warn you, I have high standards." Airachnid further secured her web bindings on his servos, then added webbing to his feet.

He was about to protest angrily, but she kept him quiet with her servos massaging a node that sent waves of pleasure through the mech. Now that had to be cheating! Though, Breakdown couldn't really say that it _bothered_ him... Tilting his helm back as she continued, she laughed and abruptly stopped.

"I'm sure we won't be seeing each other for quite some time, and I'd hate for you to forget me," She whispered dangerously.

"I wouldn't forget you," He assured the strikingly beautiful femme.

"Oh, I know that."

Sucking on one digit and covering it with venom, she brought the deadly claw to beneath his good optic and trailed down, leaving an acid burn resembling her facial markings.

He clenched his dental plates to muffle himself as he bellowed in pain. The excruciating burn was soon forgotten as her stray servo pressed hard into his pleasure node, and her lips once again met with his own. He reciprocated the kiss passionately, only for her to break away and whip her helm towards an alerting sound.

"Well parting is such sweet sorrow, but on the bright side-" She patted his right cheek,"- If I exit stage right, you won't even need to see me leave." With that little quip, she pushed off of him into the air and was gone in a flash.

Dreadwing came into the clearing and and sighed in relief. "You're lucky to be alive."

_I could've been a lot more lucky if you hadn't shown up, you jerkaft_, Breakdown thought bitterly, but didn't dare say aloud.

Walking over to his snared partner, Dreadwing reached up and severed his ties. The mech came down quickly, landing on his still tied feet and almost falling, but was supported by his partner.

"I guess we'll have to track her and try ending this next time," Dreadwing stated as he kneeled and cut the webs on the smaller bot's feet.

"I... I think I'm in love with her," Breakdown muttered, staring into the Earth's moon.

"She must have really slagged your processors," The new Second in Command commented before calling for a ground bridge.

"No, by the Allspark, I mean it. I think I'm fragging in love with that femme."

* * *

**This was written for Mammygirl112 on DeviantART**


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out and Breakdown had been sent on a recovery mission. Neither of them knew what they were to find, but luckily, they'd seemed to go unnoticed by the autobots. Not hiding his annoyance at having been taken from his primping time, Knock Out grumbled," Let's just find this fragging relic. Why don't you look over there?"

Breakdown followed his partner's instructions, walking over to a rock face and bringing out his hammer. The signal for the Ioacon relic indicated it was most likely lying under rock, so Breakdown and Knock Out had been selected for the job.

He could hear the medic's drill already tearing through the Earth, and Breakdown was about to smash into the boulder in front of himself, but he hesitated. He couldn't help but notice this forest was was the same one as where he and Dreadwing had lost Airachnid...

Before he could finish his thoughts, the blue mech felt himself swiftly lifted from the ground. He almost alerted his friend, but a delicate digit tracing the scar she had left made him hold any words he'd almost shouted. "A-Airachnid...?" Hanging just a little lower than she stood, he gazed up to her with an elated grin.

"Shh, not here. Your friend may hear us, and we wouldn't want that, would we? I'm sure I'm on Megatron's shoot-on-sight list," She whispered, slowly running her claw down his cheek then over his lips before reaching below his chin and propping it up so he could better see her. It probably didn't feel too good for the neck, he didn't have a very good range of movement, but that was inconsequential.

Gritting his dental plates, Breakdown waited it out, hoping she'd eventually let him up onto the ledge or back to the ground so he wasn't just dangling. He really hated being suspended high of the ground.

"There's a cave a little ways away... If you can get to it, we'll have a good time," She cooed, backing away on five limbs, the one spindly leg having been snapped on the night she ran away. Blowing a kiss, she jumped back into the shroud of night, spinning out of sight.

Breakdown earnestly tried to twist out of the blasted web she snared him in. Not only were they playing hide and seek, he had to figure out how to free himself. The real problem was he couldn't call for help; Knock Out couldn't know that Airachnid was in the area. It was true that the decepticons were supposed to offline her if they came across her; there was a reward for the mech who did.

Swinging his hammer upwards at the fragging web, he cursed as it too was now stuck.

As if by design, the tree branch that he was currently hung off of snapped and he went sprawling to the ground, catching his chest on the edge of the boulder Airachnid had stood on and landing on the hard Earth on his aft, followed by a thick branch.

Finally able to work his way out of the web, he quickly got to his feet, urgently tossing the web-covered branch into the bushes.

"Breakdown? Are you okay?" Knock Out called as he came over to see what his companion was up to. That hadn't sounded like chipping rock.

"Uh, yeah, fine. I just um, fell..."

"Rather loudly," Knock Out commented, arching an orbital ridge.

"Y-you know me," Breakdown quickly excused," Clumsy as ever!" Eager for Knock Out to go back to his searching anywhere but in Breakdown's presence, he said," Don't worry about me, let's find this relic so we can get back to the Nemesis."

Giving Breakdown an odd but almost knowing look, Knock Out agreed," Alright. I'll be right over there. Call if you need me."

The blue mech had to force himself to nod and patiently wait to be out of Knock Out's line of sight before bringing up the map of the forest in his mind and going in search of the nearest cave. His spark dropped as he realized where it was. He had trekked to a nearby area, and stopped when he came to a massive gorge. The cave was in the side of the steep rockface, almost twenty-five meters beneath his feet.

The femme wasn't making it very easy, was she?

Grumbling as he started climbing down, servos being extra careful not to grab too tightly on his rocky holds in fear of breaking the only thing standing between climbing and falling a very long distance, he slowly made it closer to the little entrance he saw. As his heavy feet finally felt the ground below them, not only was he relieved to have made it, but he was warmly welcomed.

Hanging from the ceiling, Airachnid reached down and grabbed either side of his faceplate, bringing him into a passionate kiss. "Aw, you're such a good mech to get here," she cooed, then added," But you made me wait."

"To make it all the sweeter," He distractedly responded as she lead him further into the cave.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer things hot..."

He eagerly nodded and she laughed, descending upon him and righting herself, still firmly holding him within her talons. Breakdown grasped around her waist, his servos supporting her to the ground. It wasn't like she needed the help, but it was sweet, and Airachnid repaid him by wrapping her own servos around him and finding powerful pleasure nodes.

The ardent lover pressed in his own digits, deftly finding a node a little higher on her back and earning a euphoric moan. He gazed down at her faceplate, a warm smile pulling at his lips at seeing her in rapture. Letting her optics shutter as she tilted her helm back, Airachnid was pleasantly surprised as he kissed her neck then chin, working on the jawline and careful to avoid the black spikes on either side of her face. He was just so gentle and cute... It was time to raise the heat a little.

Stroking the silver metal surrounding his orange face, Airachnid let her lithe servo run down across his neck and onto his chest plate before pushing asertively. The femme easily lead him to the cave wall; it wasn't that hard to persuade him as her dexterous servo thumbed a node between his shoulder and back.

A startled cry left the mech as he activated the trap she had set, his feet flying above his helm. He grunted in subdued pain as his back slammed against the rocky wall, but really couldn't say he minded as she held him there and passionately ran her servos over his inverted form, fangs a millimeter from his lips.

His servos were still free, and he took full advantage, slipping passed her mirrored shoulders and fondling his inamorata. She'd had him climb twenty-five meters down on a sheer rock face, now he was suspended clear off the ground and upside down, he didn't feel any shame in taking a few private pleasures.

Her lips pressed warmly against his own, sharp fangs amorously running across his upper lip before indulging him with an enamoured kiss.

Pulling away and looking to the mouth of the cave, she whispered," I guess playtime's over."

His optic widened in fear as he saw Knock Out leaning with his back against the wall. "Nononono..." Knock Out couldn't be here! He couldn't see Airachnid. "Pl-please Knock Out!"

"Oh don't mind me, please by all means, continue," He purred, chuckling at their horrified expressions. An insufferable smirk took residence on his faceplate.

Hissing, Airachnid released Breakdown, sending him swinging, and scuttled across the ceiling of the cave until she disappeared.

Swaying on the web that bound his feet and held him suspended, the blue mech angrily yelled," I am going to fragging _offline_ you, Knock Out!"

"Do you _want_ help getting down, or should I just leave you behind?" Knock Out asked, trying to contain his laughter and failing. "I promised I wouldn't offline her if I found her, but you can only take so many loving scars before Megatron gets suspicious."

"But couldn't you have waited a just a bit longer?" Breakdown complained, trying to reach up to his feet. Swinging was getting old.

"Well, I could've, but that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun."

"You are _evil_, like a Doctor of Doom," He insisted.

"Yeah, but you're kind of into that..."

"I swear, the moment I get my servos on you, I'll dent ya' up _so_ bad!" Breakdown threatened, transforming a servo into a hammer. "D-don't leave me! Get back here, you glitch!"


End file.
